deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Wolverine
Goku VS Wolverine Is A What-If? and exciting Episode Of Death Battle by Ghoster29387 featuring Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel Comics. Description Dragon Ball Z VS Marvel Comics! Is The Super Saiyan God Powerful Enough To Defeat The Lights Of Wolverine? Or Will Wolverine Take Another Brutal Kill? Interlude Wiz: Legends Tell That These Two Marvelous Heroes Are Legendary. Boomstick: But Some Are Dumb And Brutal, Like Goku, The Super Saiyan God. Wiz: And Wolverine, The Brutal Anti-Hero. Boomstick: '''He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick... '''Wiz: And It's Our Job To Analyze Their weapons, Armor, And Skills, To Find Out Who Would Win A Death Battle. Goku Wiz: '''Goku, the dumb and brutal Dragon ball warrior '''Boomstick: '''Goku was the son of Bardock who dissapeared when Goku was a kid '''Wiz: '''He then grew up as an orphan but still went to school '''Boomstick: '''He would later meet a pretty girl named Chi-Chi and they married '''Wiz: '''Goku, being the son of Bardock was one of the strongest warriors ever who would defeat his opponents with either the kame hame ha or the spirit bomb which would take away all his energy '''Boomstick: '''Goku has two children Gohan and Goten '''Wiz: '''Yes and he taught them well '''Boomstick: '''Goku has died a lot but is still a good fighter though, he has taken on Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, and Broly and put up a good fight. '''Wiz: '''He even killed Frieza once! '''Boomstick:''' '''Goku is known as a saiyan, he has back hair but when he turns into a saiyan his turns yellow and he becomes very very powerful. '''Wiz: '''Goku also has a lot of friends Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and more. '''Boomstick: '''Goku can also turn into a great ape with his ape tail '''Wiz: '''When pulled Goku can't move. '''Boomstick: '''Goku is a very dangerous and good combatative warrior '''Wiz: '''But Boomstick, oh sorry I mean Wolverine is about to pick a fight with him though! Wolverine '''Wiz: '''Wolverine also known as James Howlett, a normal kid who lived in a house with his mom, dad and brother '''Boomstick: '''In an abandoned neighborhood... '''Wiz: '''When one night when he was sick his "father" went down stairs and he heard him and his mother scream '''Boomstick: '''Him and his brother Victor Creed who would later be known as sabretooth. '''Wiz: '''When they went down stairs they saw a man they didn't know trying to kill their mother '''Boomstick: '''But then his "father" charged at him and was shot in the head. '''Wiz: '''After this Wolverine grew claws some how and then striked the man in the chest killing him and he would find out he was his father '''Boomstick: '''After this Wolverine and brother Victor ran away and decided to stick together as brothers, Victor, having claws 2 was now known as Sabre Tooth '''Wiz: '''They joined the army and were arrested after it '''Boomstick: '''The only key to get out of jail was to then join an anti-super hero and mutant strike team so they did just that. '''Wiz: '''The leader was William Stryker, the group insisted of Wade Wilson, Chris Bradley, David North, John Wraith, and Blob. '''Boomstick: '''After many murders being commited from the team they all soon split '''Wiz: '''After this Wolverine started dating a girl named Lynn Colins and she was pretty. '''Boomstick: '''After this Sabretooth started hunting down his old team and trying to kill them, he started off with killing Chris Bradley and then tried to kill Wolverine. He also killed Wolverine's girlfriend or did he. '''Wiz: '''William Stryker said he and Wolverine needed to work together to stop him so he made Wolverine stronger by inserting adamantium into his body so his claws were made out of metal '''Boomstick: '''This also gave him awesome healing powers and also after this happened he ran away from the lab naked where he was taken care of by an old couple. William Stryker then planned to hunt him down and kill him. They were killed by David North though so Wolverine killed him. '''Wiz: '''Ok lets sum up this story already, Boomstick shut up now long story short Wolverine beat up Blob to tell him where Sabretooth was, then him and Johnny found Gambit and Sabretooth sliced Johnny in the chest and he was assumed dead. William then turned Wade into Deadpool and he tried to kill Wolverine and Sabretooth so they had to work together to finish him and they killed Deadpool. William was then arrested. Wolverine would later join the X-Men after this with a bunch of other mutants but they all were teenagers though. Ok now you may continue Boomstick. '''Boomstick: '''Um well the adamantium in Wolverine's body allows to him to heal at anytime from any attack very quickly and the adamantium is very strong so he can easily slice through an opponent, he is also very strong too '''Wiz: '''With all this information given lets assume Goku is in for a big challenge! Battle to Start '''Wiz: '''Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: '''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Scenario: In search of the dragon balls, Frieza made a landing to Canada, in the middle of a deserted forest. Meanwhile, Logan was chasing the scent of Sabertooth, his arch nemesis, in a close location. Frieza operates his scooter: -Let's see, there is an insignificant power level further a mile, I wonder if he keeps the dragon ball. Wolverine smelled the air: -I am getting a funny smell, that's not Sabertooth, something is fishy. Then he saw Frieza, hovering above the trees. Frieza scoffed down with a mocking smile: -Hey there you, earthling, this is Lord Frieza, I know there is a dragon ball hidden here somewhere, tell me where it is, so I can spare your life for now. Wolverine replied: -Hey bob, I don't know what you are looking for, I am a bit busy here. So stay out of my way and you won't get hurt... Frieza laughed: -You fool, you don't even know who you are talking to... And he pointed his finger to Logan: -I can finish you with one move, so you better start talking, or prepare to die. Wolverine popped out his middle claw: -Finish this, pal ! Frieza shouted: -How dare you to insult me, earthling scum! Now you sealed your destiny! FIGHT! Frieza shoots a chi blast, wolverine reflects it with his claws. Then he jumps over a branch, then leaps towards Frieza. Frieza teleports himself behind Logan and smacks him hard to the ground with his tail. Frieza: -Play time is over Frieza shoots his death beam and hits Wolverine from the chest. Wolverine coughes blood. Frieza lands down next to Wolverine. -As you are about to die, I suggest you to start talking, so your death will be less painful. Wolverine smiles: -Not even close, bob And stabs Frieza's leg -What ! Impossible ! Frieza screams. - I heal fast ! Wolverine laughes. Now you are going down, purple guy ! Wolverine starts attacking, but Frieza dodges every time. -Too bad you are not fast enough He fires a powerful blast and knocks Logan down. Then he drops trees on him. -Heal from that. Hahahaha! Wolverine recovers and gets up. -Why you little rat! Why won't you die! Frieza flies couples of miles above the sky and collects a powerful amount of energy on the tip of his finger. Then destroys the entire forest. When the dust cloud disappears, he saws the Adamantium skeleton of Wolverine lying on the ground in the middle of a flat empty surface. -Interesting says Frieza. These bones seem indestructible. I am taking them with me, as a memory of this fight... KO !!! Results Who wins this battle between Marvel and DBZ? Goku Wolverine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ghoster29387 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Human vs Alien